Duplicates
by TheDreamerofStories
Summary: A story where Bree and Diego are reunited by luck, chance and vampire powers. They face the threat of the powerhungry Volturi and search for their friend Fred, along with the difficulties of adapting to a 'vegetarian' lifestyle. Pairings at current time - Bree/Diego


**AN:** Random story idea which I have no clue about

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Twilight -.- I don't think it would be the way it is if I did. Or if it would exist. Or if Edward would be so stupidly idiotically broody or if they would be together in the first place.

* * *

**Duplicates - Chapter 1: **

The girl merely stood in shock with her back to the blazing fire as the three vampires stared at her, with crimson gazes filled with knowledge and memories and blood lust. Aged eyes. Eyes which had seen many things. Many deaths. And enjoyed them. She stood, as the blonde filled her body with pain, feeling nothing but relief at the knowledge that she would be taken away from this world full of pain, from her loss, her sorrow, her agony. The monstrous pain that the short one dealt did not seem to even compete with her loss. After all, what could compare to lose one you loved? No matter how long she had known him she just knew that she could not live without him. Her mate.

She sent a last thought to the mind reader, hoping he would accept it. Bree hoped they would be nice to her one surviving friend, Fred, if they were ever to cross paths in the future with him. She succumbed to the pain, having barely resisted beforehand. The newborn waited as the dark haired tall one advanced, and felt her body seem distant, disconnected. Her ruby eyes closed, their glow doused. As a hand enclosed its grip around her neck her mind drifted, and she felt like she was looking upon the scene from above, not really experiencing it truly. She felt her body crackle in the intense before everything became black, her final thought on whether she would join Diego, in heaven or hell or wherever she might go.

* * *

A lean muscular male lay upon cold dirt, still as stone. His skin as pale as marble with a slight olive tone almost unseen in the absence of light in the cave, flawless and perfect. His curly hair was thick and black, slightly obscuring his face. No sound came from, no movement. So still it seemed as though he could not move at all, forever frozen. But then the head rolled over slightly, the mane flopping out of his face revealing closed eyes and full lips, and an inhuman beauty in his features. The eyes snapped open, revealing red irises, the colour of fallen blood, of crimson flowers. They were full of sadness and pain and loss.

Diego opened his eyes to gloomy surroundings. He blinked multiple times, taking it in. His body was shaking now, as though in pain, yet no marks blemished his flawless skin, pale in the darkness. A small shaft of light was coming in from above and he recalled the time not too long ago when he had taken Bree here, learning the truth as he did so. Then he remembered confronting Riley about the light of the sun. He was ripped apart for speaking those words, truth within them which Riley refused to see. He had felt pain, immeasurable pain as both Her and Riley had torn into his stone cold flesh, torturing him so he gave up information about his chats with Bree. The thought pained him more than the torture had. Then his thoughts turned to the fact that he was still here, not burning into ashes on a fire. But How? The answer to that question he did not now, but he knew he had a chance to find Bree. Then his stomach flipped. How much time had passed? Had they begun the fight? Had it ended? Who had won? He did not care about those though, just about Bree and if she was alive. He would search to the ends of the earth to find her. And if she was ashes he would get revenge.

He climbed out of his hiding spot, brushing off dirt after he emerged and squinted at the sunlight shining into his eyes, putting a sparkling hand out to protect his sensitive eyes on instinct, a memory of doing so often in the past flitting by in his mind. He laughed at the glittering hand of his and then stopped, his mind resuming thoughts of Bree. He ran, any thirst he felt forgotten, and searched for her. He ran over the land, dodging beneath the shadows so no sparkles were seen by the human eye, his movements too fast for them to see. He went to the house where he had hoped Bree returned to and noticed it was deserted. Frustrated he kicked the wall and the whole building fell. Then he smelt the wonderful scent that is Bree's, about three days old.

Following it as fast as he could with a determined look on his face he ventured over the land and arrived in a clearing. There was a dead fire filled with ashes. The scents of the vampires were everywhere, the ones from his coven, and unfamiliar ones. There was also a scent worse than rotting garbage and corpses covered in sick stuck in the air and he gagged at it, and if he'd been human and smelt it he knew he'd have thrown up, many times over. Brees scent was here too, it was weak though, and almost destroyed by the smell of old fire. The vampire howled in rage and agony, ripping a tree out of the ground and throwing it at another with a sickening crack. Diego then fell to the ground, hand held in head as he whimpered at the thoughts, thinking of ways that Bree might've died. He didn't know what had happened but he knew that Bree had been defeated. His Bree had been destroyed. The frozen body of his refused to shed his tears, unable to express the intense sadness he felt. Then he felt drips of liquid running down his cheeks. Crimson blood staining his pale skin, his tears finally seen by the world.

He then snapped his head up at the distant sounds, scents of the unfamiliar vampires approaching. He got up, on guard. Diego stood tall, knowing that he was invading another's territory, but he didn't care because he had a right to be here. His Bree had been here and he had the right to mourn her and her death. There were eight people approaching him. One was unlike the others and decidedly human, sweet and delicious. But he stood stock still, his thoughts so caught up on Bree his thirst was in another world, inaccessible and unknown.

There were four females and the same amount of males. The female human with lush brown locks and doe brown eyes was being carried by a bronze haired lean male with an unusual look on his face as though he was concentrating on reading something. He had golden eyes, along with the rest of the vampires with him. He wondered for a moment what made their eyes like that, but did not have time to ponder in the situation. In front of the human the others stood protectively.

The closest to him was a blond haired man of 23, a look of curiosity on his face, with a brown haired female with a look of love for her family and an aura which made Diego associate her with a motherly attitude, and he felt so tempted to smile at her and greet her like an aunt or a mother, with a kiss on the cheek and a hug, as though she were his own Aunt. The feelings of love for her family seemed to radiate off her.

Then Diego felt a strange calming sensation, keeping him still. He frowned, scrunching up his face. This did not feel right; it was unnatural, for this feeling of calm was not his. Looking for the source Diego noticed another blond haired vampire with a look of pain in his face, as though he was uncomfortable with something. A flash of a grimace appeared on his face as Diego's thoughts returned to Bree and how much he wanted to rip the people who had hurt her apart. Another wave of calm overwhelmed him and Diego sat down, his hands returning to his head. Here he sat whimpering, his thoughts too painful. The smell of death was around me and the scent of Bree almost gone. Tortured thoughts rippled through my mind. 'Where is my Mate? Where is my Bree? She was here!' He refused to admit that she was dead, knowing it was not the same as believing and he was fighting as hard as he could to think it was all a let out a howl, ripping through the silent approach of the strangers, and they all took a step back at the sound, worse than a wounded animal.

They continued with more caution, and Diego noticed the short female next to the pained one, so short you would think she was a pixie or an elf or a fairy, just as unbelievable as fairies are. Her Midnight hair was spiky and short, and all over the place (like a hedgehog? Thought Diego). She seemed to be skipping all over the place, graceful and childish in her own way. She looked total out of it, with a dazed look and an exuberant smile not belonging to one who was walking onto a battle ground. He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a small chuckle from the bronze haired one, who had a look of amusement in his eyes. Diego wondered what he thought so funny.

The newborns eyes then fell on the big burly vampire with dark hair, size rivaling Raoul's bulk, standing next to a blond haired woman with a look of disdain on her face, almost a sneer. The red eyed vampires thoughts told him one thing 'bitch alert, we have the leader of the bitch pack, one glare will kill, one scowl will set fire to the woods and one screech will be worse than harpies from hell, incinerating all ears present' He heard another laugh from the guy carrying the human. He sent a glare at the bronze haired vampire, with a look of curiosity added into the mix.

Diego then looked to the sky, wondering what had happened and who they were. Why had this all happened? The human-carrying vampire said, in reply to his unspoken thoughts, "We are the Cullen's. We drink animal blood that is why we have golden eyes. As for what happened here, Carlisle will explain." He made a quick gesture to the curious blond man.

He spoke up and said in a friendly manner "I am Carlisle Cullen, as my son Edward said," He then began pointing to each of the vampires in turn, as well as the human. "This is my mate Esme, the blond male and black haired female are Jasper and Alice, the other vampire pair is Rosalie and Emmett, and the human in Edward's arms is Bella. Now may I ask what you are doing here and what your name is?" Diego's reply was short and simple, filled with pain as he spoke of his mate. "I'm Diego, I'm looking for Bree, my… my mate." He heard the blonde with the pixie choke, as if in pain. Diego ignored his response as he hoped they knew where she was.

"I…I sensed her scent here, it is faint though." He said, more tears running from his ducts. He did not know how they let themselves free but he was grateful to be able to let his grief be seen on his sad face. The newborn saw a stiffening in the blonde male beside the pixie at the sight of the blood but ignored it. He did not spot the curiosity from the Doctor though, who was wondering how this peculiarity occurred. Suddenly the wind changed and the man stiffened as he stood tall. He could smell his mates scent more clearly. And it smelled wrong. Off, like it was mingled with the slightest thing which changed it. It almost had a manufactured feel to it. Like it was similar but not exactly the same as Bree's true scent. He did not know how. But he had learnt now that Bree was not dead. Diego was now determined to find her. But the words from the bronze haired one slowed him just as he was about to speed off, determined to follow the path which he had taken with the younger girl.

"She's dead. She cannot be alive you know." The bronze one said it so matter of factly it was like he did not care in the slightest. It seemed clinical and cold, his false telling.

"That is a LIE!" Diego hissed at the false speaking one, crouching down in a defensive position. "Denial, one of the stages of grief." Murmured the big burly guy. A scowl formed on Diego's face. But he felt restraint, the same creeping calm flowing over him from before. He attempted to fight it though.

"SHE IS ALIVE! MY BREE IS ALIVE! I just know it. What else do I have to live for?" He shouted. He returned to a normal standing position, his face now impassive, but his emotions rolling. His eyes sparkled and glowed more fervently with hope. Hope that she truly was alive, somewhere, and that they would be reunited. He smiled. "And it's not like you can stop me searching. Would you stop one of your own searching if their mate went missing?" And with that remark which froze the Cullen's momentarily he was gone, running as fast as possible to be free of them and to gain a chance to find her. Hope swelled higher as he sprinted through the forest. He had a chance. A chance to be with her, and he would make sure it lasted the longest he could.


End file.
